1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant feeding systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to breast milk feeding and storage systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Breast pumps and storage containers are known in the art. The conventional devices and methods require a user to pump breast milk into a rigid, reusable container and then pour the breast milk into a separate storage sac. The storage sac is typically sealed with a clip or twist tie and then placed in a refrigerator for storage. These devices and methods suffer from the drawback of requiring multiple containers, as well as requiring the pouring of the breast milk from one container to another container. This requires additional clean up and adds the risk that the breast milk may be wasted if it is spilled or contaminated during the process.
Additionally, the conventional devices and methods then require a user to remove the clip or twist tie from the storage sac and pour the breast milk into a feeding bottle to feed the baby. These devices and methods again suffer from the drawbacks of requiring additional cleanup, the risk of spilling the breast milk and the risk of contamination during the process.
Given the time spent and the difficulty encountered in obtaining breast milk using a breast pump, the loss of breast milk due to spillage or due to contamination, is of concern in this process. Additionally, given the health implications for an infant, the cleanliness and sterilization of the components of the system are of great concern in this process.